


Defile

by Paradise_Found



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Enemies With Benefits, Erotica, I Wrote This Because I Can, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, choke me daddy, male orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_Found/pseuds/Paradise_Found
Summary: This is…not my best work, and I wrote this a while ago. But like the 3am McDonald’s you desperately need, its purpose isn’t to provide you with healthy vitamins and minerals. You crave that greasy, disgusting piece of shit burger so bad you drive for half an hour in the pouring rain just to get to a McDonald’s that’s open 24 hours. You eat the burger in the car, you’re not even chewing it. You wash it down with gulps of coke. You jam a handful of hot fries in your mouth, it burns tastebuds off of your tongue, but it's still as salty and delicious as you know it to be. You hate yourself for eating this crap, but it is sure hitting that spot! It satisfies something in you that a salad can't. This fic is that McDonald’s meal.
Relationships: darth malgus/lord adraas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Defile

“You are a complete waste of air and space!” Malgus roars. His lightsaber crossed with Adraas’s, energies pulsing, blood raging, anger fuming. 

Adraas looks at his opponent through the space of their lightsabers. He sneers, corners lift to show a smile dripping with contempt. They could be here for hours, each man testing the other’s brute strength. The end isn’t near. 

The Dark Council Chamber’s usual dim lighting is replaced by the glow of their weapons. Its usual ambience, darkened further by their taunts. No one is brave enough to come and disturb their confrontation. Not that anyone is around, but even if there was someone, they would not dare enter uninvited.

“Malgus, this will take ages. We are too much alike, you and I.” Adraas takes a step towards him. With his lightsaber still against his, he pushes Malgus back, loosening his balance.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Malgus takes a step forward and pushes Adraas back. He is up against a council seat, the next step would be to sit down and admit defeat.

“Let us settle our disagreement in a different manner.” Adraas counters and deactivates his lightsaber. He stands before his rival, unarmed and with a sly look on his face.

“Oh? Afraid I’ll kill you?” Malgus reaches for a fistful of air, lifting Adraas off of the floor. Adraas’s hands struggle to get a hold of the invisible noose on his neck. The veins on his face pop, his face swollen from the pressure of Malgus’s force choke, a deathly blue colour invades his flawless complexion. 

“M—Malgus,” he says amidst the squeeze of Malgus’s force.

Malgus tightens his fist further, his glove creaks in the tense of his fingers. He has a wild look of pure elation in his eyes.

“I will enjoy ending your life. I will squeeze every last breath out of your wretched body. I will stand over your corpse and laugh.” He lifts Adraas further towards the tall ceiling of the Chamber. Each syllable is marked with unadulterated hate.

“M—Malgus!” Adraas looks at the man below him. He will kill him if nothing is done to quell his anger.

A weak blast of force lightning, Malgus does not move but allows it to fall on his body. Its impact is the same as slapping someone with a limp noodle. 

Malgus laughs. “Pathetic!” He releases his force choke and Adraas slumps in a pile to the floor. He walks over to him, slowly, wringing every last bit of fear and enjoyment out of taunting his prey.

Adraas on all fours, panting. His hands touch the neck Malgus longs to break. A flicker of hedonism flashes in his eyes.

Malgus stands over him, both hands in unrelenting fists. 

“Not like this,” Adraas says.

Silence. He stands inches away from squashing Adraas like a bug.

“What did the worm say?” Malgus asks through gritted teeth.

“I said, not like this.” 

Malgus’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“There is another way to settle our disagreement, as I told you prior.” Adraas kneels before Malgus, moving closer to him with knees pressing on the hard floor. He looks up from where he is, Malgus towers over him. He reaches Adraas’s neck with his bare hands. There is a certain delectable joy about strangling a man like this, it is the contact of skin to skin. It elevates the art of ending someone’s life. 

“I do not care to spend another second in your presence,” Malgus seethes.

A strange sensation. A hand touching his most private area, where no one has ventured before, except Eleena. Malgus looks down, Adraas has helped himself to the outline of his flaccid cock, though in the touch of another, he has responded when he did not intend to.

“Take your hand off of me before I remove it from your body.” He backs up an inch and loses the squeeze on Adraas’s neck. 

“Promises, promises.” Adraas’s smirks at his response. He continues to stroke Malgus’s half-bulge. “Look for yourself, your body does not lie.”

Malgus peers down. As much as he hates Adraas, in this respect, he is correct.

“A snake can still bite with its head cut off.” 

“Show me how much your snake can bite, Darth Malgus.” Adraas’s hands come to caress the throb of his cock, he strokes the outline of his erection through the thick of his armour. With a quick motion of his hand, Malgus tries to stop what can only be released to be free. 

Adraas, undeterred, wrestles out of Malgus’s hold on him, fingers quick to soothe his anger and remove his belt. Feeling raw skin, he moans from Adraas’s touch. His hands are not like Eleena’s, far from it, but there is something about another man’s hands on him that a woman’s cannot understand. 

“Can your...woman...satisfy you? Does she know what to do with a man’s body?” Adraas strokes Malgus’s full cock in his hands. There is truth to his words, as much as Malgus does not want to admit it. He feels each bulging vein, from the base to the tip. His balls softly dangle in Adraas’s fingers. Soft kisses on hard flesh, a gentle touch for a precious package. Long fingers trace the length of his erection, Malgus’s cock throbs, an unwilling participant. 

“Do not beg for something you cannot handle.” Malgus gasps. A mistake. 

“Let me show you how good it can be with a man.” Adraas opens his mouth. He takes his tongue out halfway and gorges on the juicy flesh in front of his eyes. He presses his cheek along Malgus’s cock, he hungers for affection. He takes exploration of his balls in his mouth, licking, sucking, slurping. Eyes look up at Malgus, his face is contorted into pained pleasure. His groans echo with resonance through his mask. A wet sound soon overtakes Malgus’s voice. Adraas takes all of Malgus in one breath, the tip of his massive manhood thrashing against the back of his throat, choking him from within. A sensation so good, Adraas moans, with a mouthful of him. 

The grooves of his pulsing veins rub on the inside of his cheeks, he sucks Malgus’s juicy cock with conviction. His life depends on it. He sucks him in a way that he has never had to before, the threat of death really is an aphrodisiac. Adraas’s head jerks forward and back, He takes in the look on Malgus’s face, it is an erotic look, an exquisite gift from the abuse of his mouth. 

“You…you cretinous...sad excuse...of…” Malgus trails off, losing his thoughts. He grabs fistfuls of Adraas’s hair and fucks him in the mouth. Adraas gags in his plunge. If this is how he finally kills him, so be it.

“Tell me how much you hate me, Malgus.” Adraas comes up for air with a wet loud pop of his lips. 

“Adraas, you...degenerate!” He tilts his head towards the ceiling, towards climax.

“My name sounds so sweet on your lips.” Adraas’s tongue swirls on the tip of Malgus’s erection. Teasing, a drop of saltiness oozes out, Adraas looks up at him and licks the moisture off with a delicious moan. 

“You disgusting...pig!” He pushes himself into Adraas, forcing his fat pulsing cock into his mouth. Choking him feels criminally good.

“You seem to like what I’m doing, so what does that make you?” A smile breaks the seal of Adraas’s lips on Malgus. He enjoys taunting him, seeing him squirm, watching his hatred multiply, all because of him. If he cannot love him, the next best thing is to hate. 

Adraas works Malgus’s thick erection, he picks up the pace. Malgus pants with each drive into him, breaths hot and heavy, tipping over the edge. The two men groan, their cries echo in the empty Chamber. Malgus’s mask amplifies the sound he makes, so heinous, obscene, and undignified. With one last push, Malgus holds Adraas’s head tight against his groin, releasing his hot, sticky cum inside Adraas. It floods, choking him, but he does not let go. He keeps Malgus captive in his mouth, until every last drop. 

Slowly, Malgus pulls out, cum dangling on the tip of his satisfied cock, releasing fat drops onto the floor. Adraas meets his golden eyes and swallows. A gulp. Another gulp. One more. A streak of cum leaks out from his lips, smearing his essence on his neatly trimmed goatee. Adraas wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He stands, shorter than Malgus but he has the high ground this time. He smirks at the half-dressed man in front of him. 

“Don’t let people catch you looking like that on your way out, Darth Malgus.” Adraas walks towards the exit. He turns to see Malgus again, standing alone, exposed, his cock at half-mast. A wink at the shell-shocked Sith, and Adraas disappears beyond the doors. 

Next time, he will not be so kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, this is the first fic EVER under the tag Darth Malgus/Lord Adraas. I’m surprised there aren’t more fics for this pairing. They’re so good together! I have more content for them, coming soon.
> 
> I tried a different style with this smut this time. “Cock” sounds really funny to me and not in the way I want it to. I think I'll stick to my original style from now on. 
> 
> Come visit me on [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/introversiontherapy)
> 
> Go visit Darth Malgus on [his personal tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/veradunspersonalspace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
